Teacher Keade, How Do I Hold A Basketball?
by Padfut's-Moon
Summary: Chater 8 is up! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Anyway, the story's about Kaede teaching a certain redhead how to play bball! (RUHANA) REVIEW!!!
1. She Doesn't Know How

Keade's POV  
^_^  
  
When I entered the gym of Shohoku, I noticed Miyagi and Mitsui quietly talking at one corner of the gym. Every now and then, they would look at something behind me and then nod to themselves. I just ignored them as I usually did to people who irritated me and just went to the lockers. I quickly changed in one of my practice jerseys and got a ball to practice my shooting.   
It was just about a minute after I started when I heard Akagi shout, "OK guys assemble!"  
I was a little irritated at this. I was in one of my 'practice all day and all night' moods and I was just disturbed. My anger faded, though, when I heard Coach Anzai's 'Hohoho' laughs and then call me.  
"Rukawa," He said, just after I greeted him with a bow. He pointed to a tall red-head girl behind him. Her hair was fixed into a braid. She had brown, chocolate eyes that I could almost taste. I don't look like it, but I actually love food, especially chocolate. Mmmmm!   
"This is Sakuragi, Hanamichi," Coach Anzai introduced, "She's new here in Kanagawa and wants to try out for our basketball team."  
"NANI?!?" I heard most of my teammates, but mainly Miyagi and Mitsui, shout, "But she's a girl!"  
"Hohoho!" The fat coach laughed, "I told her that to be able to join, she must first compete with you, Rukawa."  
I glared at him, my fat, useless coach. How dare he compare my skills to that of a mere girl's skill? It was injustice, but I complied with him anyway.  
I played with Hanamichi for five minutes. I beat her 10-1. I sighed, then looked at the girl that was nowhere near breathing hard. Damn! She has a good stamina! As she talked and laughed with Coach Anzai, I thought of how the girl played. She had just kept on stealing and rebounding, but she never shot. I wonder why.  
"Rukawa!" I heard my name being called.   
I walked over to the rest of my teammates and raised an eyebrow, signaling to them that I wanted to know what was going on.  
"How did you find the game, Rukawa?" Coach Anzai asked.  
"Hn. Not amusing," I murmured.  
"Not amusing, eh?" Coach Anzai asked again, then said, "Would you find it amusing when I tell you that Hanamichi is one of the players of the International Youth Basketball Association (IYBA)?"  
My eyes widened then, as the eyes of my other teammates.   
"Yes, yes," Coach Anzai laughed, "But she has a little bit of a problem that I suppose you could help me with."  
The answer I gave the fat guy was only a raised eyebrow. His eyes twinkled and I think I saw him grin at me before answering, "I want you to teach her basketball, Rukawa. Start from the basics, like passing, dribbling, that kind of stuffs. Then you can go on on teaching her how to shoot. Will that be fine with you, young man?"  
"But Coach Anzai!" I heard Miyagi speak up, "Why would Rukawa need to teach Hanamichi the basics and how to shoot?"  
"Hohohoho! Miyagi, did you notice that whe she played with Rukawa, all she did was steal and run to the other side? She never tried to shoot." Coach Anzai said.  
"Yes," Akagi said, as if calculating something in his head, "I noticed that, too."  
"I told her to do that." Coach Anzai said, "Just steal and run wherever she can. You see, Hanamichi's problem is that she doesn't know how to play basketball."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Hohohoho."  
I sighed, and just walked out of the gym. But as I left, I heard Coach Anzai call out to me, "I'm taking that as a yes, Rukawa."  
I turned around and just nodded a goodbye and quickly went to get my sanity back.  
  
  
AN:// So? I know it's short and Rukawa seems a little OOC here. But don't worry, he'll be more OOC in the next chapters.... Yes, the IYBA is my original, so I want to keep it. Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	2. She's Got Guts

Keade arrived at the Shohoku Basketball Gym five minutes before five. He saw Hanamichi talking and laughing with Miyagi and Mitsui.   
'Hn,' Keade thought, 'Those two... all they know is how to flirt.'   
"Nyahahaha!" He heard Hanamichi laugh, "Don't worry! The tensai will change all of that!"  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hanamichi," Miyagi said.  
"Yeah," Mitsui said after, "Rukawa isn't called Ice King for nothing. It's hard enough to make him utter a single word!"  
"Nyahahaha!" Hanamichi snickered, "Don't worry!"  
Hanamichi looked up and noticed Keade looking at the three of them. She smiled and waved, "Oi! Kitsune!"  
Realizing that he was the one being adressed, the raven-haired super rookie of Shohoku, walked over to the trio.  
Meanwhile, Miyagi, Mitsui and all those who have heard her stood gaping. They have never heard a person have the courage to call the Ice King with other than his last name. Those who did otherwise usually got a good beating. Yet this girl, who obviously had the guts, had just insulted him!  
"Oi!" Keade called, his voice as loud as a whisper, "D'aho! Get a ball."  
With that, he left. And everyone who knew him gaped. They all thought that he would pound the girl. Thankful that no harm was done, they sighed.  
But what they didn't know is that Keade's words touched a real sensitive part of Hanamichi's heart.  
"Hey Kitsune!" She shouted as loud as she can, "Who are you calling a d'aho!"  
The Shohoku team felt the earth quake as Hanamichi shouted. Sweatdrop!  
~~~  
  
After minutes of arguing, Keade, now also known as Kitsune, asked permission from Coach Anzai to bring Hanamichi with him. When asked why, Keade simply answered that it would be easier to teach the girl in a private place.  
Near Keade's house is an empty lot. A few weeks ago, he had asked some of his servants to 'transform' it into a basketball court.   
The lot wasn't far from the school either, so in a few minutes, Keade and Hanamichi had started practicing.   
"So?" Hanamichi asked, "What do we do first?"  
Keade stared at Hanamichi as if he was going to eat her. Without warning, he bounced the ball towards the unsuspecting girl.  
Hanamichi tried to catch it, but the ball just passed her hands.   
As if everything was already settled, Keade nodded and said, "Dribbling... the rhythm of passing."  
  
AN:// Hehehe... I know it's short! I'll make it up to you guys when I get the time to update, ok? Please Review! 


	3. What's Up With The Ice King

3 weeks after the training started...  
  
"No! No! No!" Keade shouted, trying hard to control his anger.  
Yes folks, for once in his life, Keade Rukawa had lost his temper. Why? Well...  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you have to bend your knees? It gives off.." Keade said, bending his knees to emphasize his point.   
But then, he was interrupted by a redheaded girl, "I know... I know... I gives off the force. Geez, Miyagi said you were quiet!"  
"I am more than quiet!" Keade defended, "It's just you that made me this angry! If you would just follow what you are told, then I could go back to being the solitary guy that I am!"  
"Fine!" Hanamichi said, "How was that again?"  
"Bend your knees," Keade answered, "Then let the force that you get flow through your arms, then finally to your wrist."  
Keade monitored his student for a while. He checked Hanamichi's position and posture. After a while, when Hanamichi had learned the basics of a jump shot, the two freshmen played.   
The score was 10-3.  
Keade noticed that Hanamichi was good in stealing and rebounding. But as for now, she could just shoot from outside the ring with a jump shot. She doesn't know how to drive through and make an easy lay-up. That's the next thing that he decided to teach her, lay-ups.  
But the sun was already setting, so he decided to end the day with that. There was always tomorrow, anyway.  
"Let's stop there for now," He said.  
"Teme!" Hanamichi said, "No way! I'm going to win this game!"  
"I said," Keade ordered with a firm tone, "Let's stop this for now, ok?"  
"Fine!" Hanamichi answered.  
"Come on," Keade said as he put the ball in his bag, "I'll walk you home."  
Hanamichi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Excuse me? Is this really Keade Rukawa in front of me?"  
"Hai... hai..." Keade said, rolling his eyes, "Now let's just go, ok?"  
Hanamichi smiled, which then turned to a grin, "Ok! I'll just get my bag!"  
Keade nodded and said, "Do it quickly!"  
~~~  
  
As Hanamichi walked with Keade, she couldn't help but blush. She wasn't blind, and definitely not deaf. And she wasn't so innocent either. She knew that she was walking with the Ice King, the most gorgeous guy in Japanese High-School history. As the two of them passed along the streets, she caught the eyes of some girls looking at her with enviousness.  
But she just ignored them and smiled. She faced her basketball coach and said, "So Kitsune, why did you offer to walk me home?"  
"Hn," Keade answered, "D'aho, don't call me Kitsune."  
Hanamichi giggled, "But it fits you!"  
Keade faced the tall girl and raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
"Because!" Hanamichi answered, "Your eyes look exactly like a fox's eye."   
The tall girl quietly giggled, as if she was going to be caught by the principal for being too noisy.  
Then she remembered her unanswered question, "You haven't answered me, by the way, Kitsune. Why walk me home?"  
Keade sighed and then stopped. He looked over the girl's head and said, "This is your house. I'll answer you another time."  
Hanamichi, realizing that what Keade had said is true, grinned and said, "Ok, then, Kitsune! Thanks for walking me home."  
With that, she kissed Keade on the cheek and left.  
  
AN:// Good? Bad? I know that there are many questions to be answered, but that will be so in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	4. Meet The Gang a very OOC chapter

As soon as Hanamichi entered Shohoku High, silence filled the room. It was so quiet that you could actually hear the wind.   
Taking no mind, Hanamichi just continued walking until she met her best friend and his gang. "Hey Yohei!"  
Yohei smiled at her and the two of them made a high-five.   
"Is it just me or is everyone so quiet today?" Hanamichi asked.  
But Yohei shook his head.   
"Actually, Hana," He answered, "Everyone is quiet today."  
"Why?" Hanamichi asked.  
"Because you kissed the Ice King!" Noma said bluntly.  
Hanamichi blushed, "You didn't see that did you?"  
Youhei chuckled, "Not us, but some people did."  
"And now everyone is jealous of you!" Noma teased, "You lucky girl! I didn't know you had it in you.... Hehehehe!"  
At this comment, Hanamichi turned even redder.  
"I didn't know a person could turn so red," a new voice said.  
Hanamichi turned her head when she heard the familiar voice. "Ruka-"  
But before she finished the word, a fist met her nose.  
"What the?" Hanamichi asked, her mind still floating in the clouds.   
"How dare you!" A high, female voice screamed, "How dare you take advantage of my Kaede! Don't you even think? How humiliating for a girl like you to take his innocence away!"  
Getting irritated with they girl, Youhei said, "I don't think you know who you're talking to, miss."  
The silence that once filled the room, now, froze like ice. Everyone knew that Youhei and his gang were one of the few best gangsters in Nippon. Making them angry was not a good thing and punching their girl, Hanamichi, is one of the many things that anger them.   
Noma smirked and looked at the girl as if he was ready to rape her, "Yeah, miss. As far as I know, kissing someone in the cheek does not take the 'innocence' of a person."  
"Hmp." Another of Youhei's friends chuckled, "And that's saying something. Noma isn't really a smart person, you know?"  
"Youhei! Noma! Minna!" Hanamichi shouted, as she went in front of the girl, blocking her from the gang's view. "Please! She's a girl! I'll hate you forever if you ever hit a girl!"  
Noma glanced at the girl. He noticed that she was trying her best to act brave, but can't. She's afraid. The next thing he looked at was his friend's face. There was blood on Hanamichi's nose, but although, this angered him, the pleading, chocolate brown eyes calmed himself again.  
"You're lucky," Noma said to the girl, "that Hanamichi is forgiving. Go! Shoo away! If I ever see your face I swear I'll kill you!"  
Within a quarter of a second, the girl had run off to who-knows-where.   
Hanamichi saw stars in her head and leaned on the shoulder of the nearest person to her. This made Youhei chuckle, his anger fading away. He looked at the guy who was practically asleep and Hanamichi who was really asleep.  
"Hey you three!" Youhei ordered, "Help me bring these two to the nurse's office."  
"Hai!" The three gang members said.  
Before Noma approached the sleep-walking guy, however, a punch was delivered in his face and he was sent rolling on the ground.  
Hanamichi chuckled in her sleep and mummbled, "Hm... nice one, Kaede."  
  
AN:// Hey! What do you think? I'm sorry if I made Hanamichi look like a weak person, but don't worry. That will be changed in due time, ok? Please Review! 


	5. I Ask For A Kiss

After bringing Hanamichi and Keade to the nurse, Youhei and his gang left and headed back to class.  
Hanamichi was slowly gaining back conciousness. It wasn't that the girl hit her hard, she was stronger than that. Hanging out with Youhei and the others gave its advantages and learning how to defend yourself was one of them, fist-wise or mouth-wise. It was just that before the girl hit her, she was already having a slight headache. Add that to the fact that it was her first day *.   
"Ei Kitsune?" Hanamichi said, her eyes a bit groggy. "Why did you stay?"  
But Keade just shrugged and mummbled a "sleepy."  
Hanamichi giggled, "You're always sleepy, Kitsune! Come on! We'll be late for class!"  
Keade looked down and put his face on the tabled, "Don't care."  
But Hanamichi doesn't like being ignored. That's why she grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Just come on!"  
"Fine!" Keade mummbled and followed Hanamichi down the hallway.   
The two freshmen strolled down the hallway talking. Or rather, Hanamichi was doing all the talking and Keade was listening to all her babblings. When Hanamichi reached her class though, Kaede grabbed her wrist and said, "Oi D'aho."  
Hanamichi turned to face Kaede and said, "Teme Kitsu -"  
She was cut off though, by Kaede saying, "Matte. You'll be playing with the team after school."  
Hanamichi nodded and said, "Ok. Bye Kitsune."  
But Kaede hasn't let go of her wrist. "Um... Kitsune? My wrist please? I need to go to class."  
Kaede didn't let go, however. He just turned his head, pretending to look at the big bulletin board.   
Hanamichi giggled, and thought. 'I can't believe this.... He's so kawaii!... Anyway....'  
Hanamichi bent down and kissed Kaede in the cheek. "I'll see you later, Kitsune."  
As if in a trance, the Ice King slowly let go of his grip. With that, Hanamichi walked in her class saying, "Suminasen Sensei -"  
And Kaede didn't hear more. There was only one thing in his mind right then. Hana. If someone was out in the hallway then, they would have wished that they had brought a camera. For a long time, as he strolled the hallway to his class, Kaede Rukawa, Shohoku Super Rookie and Ice King, was smiling.  
  
AN:// I hope you all like it! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for so long! Heheheh... got many things to do! Ja! 


	6. Five Men Sound Familiar?

This chapter is totally screwed up! This is the third time that I'm uploading it. Here's my list of mistakes:  
1) I wrote a made-up name of Eric, then I continue it with Jame. 

2) I forgot to write "THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!" I only like Yukito and Touya from CCS and since I can't think up of a good name, I said, "What the heck! I'll use them!" and so did. If you can think up of five good Japanese names, please tell me, because I'm certainly not Japanese!

3) I'm still not sure if I'm spelling 'Kaede/Keade' right. Would somebody please tell me!!!

"Oi!" Hanamichi called, "Kaede!"  
The last bell had just rung, signaling the end of the day.   
Hearing Hanamichi call him, Kaede sighed and turned to look at her. He smiled inwardly when he saw her smiling.  
"D'aho," Kaede muttered quietly, but unfortunately, Hanamichi still heard her.   
"Teme Kitsune!" She shouted and started blabbing about things that no one really understood. It wasn't until Yohei came and tried to calm her when she remembered why she had called the kitsune in the first place.  
She heaved a heavy breath and sighed, "Come on, Kitsune! Let's go! I want to play with the team!"  
Hanamichi grabbed Kaede's wrist and dragged her to the gym. On the way, she was asking her mentor questions like, "Do you really think I can play with the team now?" or "But you haven't taught me the layups, right?"  
Suddenly, just before Kaede's ears burst into pieces, the Ice King answered, "D'aho. You're nervous."  
"Of course not!" Hanamichi protested and continued again on saying those non-sense sayings that she was saying. Whatever that is....  
Finally, the two freshmen reached the gym and headed for the lockers. The two changed in their basketball jerseys and went to meet Akagi.  
"Hey there Gori!" Hanamichi greeted.  
Angry, but more like pissed, Akagi hit Hanamichi on the head, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME GORI?!?"  
"Itai, Gori!" Hanamichi protested, "But I like to give nicknames!"  
"I see you haven't changed, Hana," A new voice joined the banter.  
Hanamichi turned around and saw a man with glasses enter the court. He had grayish-white hair and a perfectly-shaped face. In short, he was the type of guy that a girl gets jealous off because he's so beautiful. That and the fact that he looks even mor beautiful when he smiles, which is always.  
"Yukito" Hanamichi called, "Still smiling as ever, huh?"  
The man named Yukito laughed and said, "Of course! How about you, Hana? Still the Tensai, I hope?"  
Hanamichi laughed and hugged the said man, "Always and Forever!"  
The two teens teased each other for a while before Yukito turned serious and said, "Anyway, Hana, the gang and I are here to play a practice game with Shohoku. Are you going to play? I would like to see how the training turned out."  
Hanamichi stopped laughing and looked at Yukito like he had gone crazy, and said, "The gang? As in... all of you?"  
Yukito smirked as he felt four other players behind him. Hanamichi gasped as she saw the people.   
She ran up to them and hugged them all at the same time.  
"Touya! Taka! Hota! Jame!" Hanamichi sobbed, not minding the fact that everyone was now looking at her. "I haven't seen you in soooo long!"

"Yeah," The guy with greenish-blue hair said. "We missed you too, cuz, but would you mind introducing us?"

"Sure, Taka!" Hanamichi said before she let go of the four guys and turned to her teammates to start introducing the boys. "This guy here with the most annoying greenish-blue hair that I love so much is Taka. Touya is the tall one over here – he's a basketball AND soccer varsity…. Hota, this one with the long hair, does more cricket than anyone I know, but he's also good in basketball. And last but not the least… this blonde here is Jame. I'm sure you know Yukito already, since he's the captain."

"I said introduce us," Taka muttered, "Not give a biography."

"Shut up, you!" Hanamichi said, before introducing the Shohoku members. When she had finished, Akagi shouted, "All right. Now that everyone knows everyone, we'll begin the game in five minutes. 

AN:// So what did you think? I'm sorry if I misspelled 'Kaede' wrong! I'm still used to typing 'Keade,' and someone told me it was wrong. Gomen! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Comfort From Kitsune

"I'm so stupid!" Kaede heard a familiar voice say. He looked around and stopped when he saw a tall girl with a carrot-top head. She was fuming and Kaede knew why. 

"Hey Do'aho," Kaede called, successfully getting the attention of the girl. 

Hanamichi turned around and shouted, "Nani?! You dare call me stupid?"  
"You said it yourself, not I, Do'aho," Kaede answered, shrugging. "Don't tell me you're blaming yourself."  
Hanamichi pouted, "As if you'd care. I'm sure you're all but happy with my performance today. After how many weeks of teaching me, I couldn't get one lay up right."

~*~*~*~

The score was 42 – 43, in favor of Yoishi Team and there was only fifteen seconds left. Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui, but as soon as he passed it he knew he had made a wrong move. Taka was immediately at Mitsui's side trying to block his way or steal the ball. 

__

Ten seconds…

Seeing an open area, Mitsui bounce passed to Rukawa.

__

Five seconds…

Fake here… fake there… but nothing works… Gotcha! Seeing Hanamichi near the goal, Rukawa debated whether he would pass the ball to her. 'You haven't taught her how to drive-thru yet!' 'But it's our only chance…' 

__

Three seconds…

Rukawa passed to Hanamichi. 

A surprised Hanamichi caught the ball and dribbled in between Yukito and Touya. 

'Just lay the ball up,' Hanamichi thought, 'That's how you always see Kitsune do it.' 

__

Two second…

SLAM!!! A large hand hit the ball away from Hanamichi's hand…

__

One… zero… 

BUZZZZZ!

"Yoichi Team Wins!" Haruko, who had refereed the game, shouted. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Walk you home?" Kaede offered. 

Hanamichi raised an eyebrow and asked, "So that you could scold me more? I don't think so, Kitsune!"  
Kaede just shrugged and walked off.   
"Hey Kitsune," Hanamichi called, noticing that she was all alone in the street, "Wait for me!"

The two walked in silence until they had reached Hanamichi's house. 

"You know," Hanamichi said, "It looks easy when you or Miyagi or some other player does it. Why can't I do it?"  
Kaede shook his head and said, "It takes practice, Hana, I haven't even taught you how to do a proper lay-up so don't blame yourself."  
"But – "

"Don't blame yourself," Kaede repeated, "We had a good game anyway."  
"But we could have won."  
"There's always next time and it's just a practice game."  
When Hanamichi didn't say anything for a while, Kaede switched subjects, "How do you know the team anyway?"  
"Oh," Hanamichi said, "Yukito and Touya are part of the IYBA and the others are just some of their friends that I met. We're just good friends, really."  
"Oh," Kaede said, "I need to go."  
Hanamichi, though, didn't want to let him go yet. Before Kaede could reach about three yards, Hanamichi ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

"That's for cheering me up this afternoon," she explained, blushing furiously. "And this…" She gathered him in a fierce embrace to emphasize her point, "Is for teaching me basketball and for calling me Hana."

Kaede's more than pale than usual face was enough reward for the embarrassment that Hanamichi felt. She couldn't help but laugh out loud as she said 'goodbye,' then quickly leave. 

d^_^b

AN:// I'll say it one last time, "THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!" Got it? Just liked the names, so deal with it. Anyway, did you like the chapter? Was it good or bad? Kilig ka na ba? Wait till you see the next chapters.. d^.^b


	8. Yup, He's Definitely Falling In Love

Kaede's POV

It was a minute before the English teacher let us go when he announced that no one was supposed to stay after dismissal today, even the basketball team. I sighed, that meant that I'd have to go home early today. I hate going home early, there's really nothing to do at my house. 

I was just putting my Literature and Grammar books in my bag when Hana came up to me and said, "Hey! Does that mean that we don't have practice, too?"  
I shook my head, "Unless you want to."  
"Nah!" She said, "Youhei's playing today. I'd love to watch him." 

'Youhei's playing what?' I asked myself. Hana must have seem the confused look on my face because she laughed and said, "Oh yeah! I haven't told you, have I? Youhei signed up for the soccer team a month ago!"  
"Um…" I said, more confused now, "What's soccer?"  
"You don't know what soccer is?!" Hana almost shouted, "Man, Kitsune! You should go out some more and I mean go out without your head bowed down and sleeping!"  
At that moment, Youhei approached and pecked Hana on the lips and asked, "You coming to my game?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Youhei!" Hana beamed. 

I didn't like how Youhei just barged in our conversation and kissed Hana on the lips. Are they a couple? 

Hana turned back to me and said, "You want to come? Youhei will show you what soccer is! He's like the you, in a way, the super-star of soccer!" 

I just shrugged and nodded. I wasn't about to let go of the sight of Hana, not after I saw the two of them kiss. 'What am I feeling anyway?' I asked myself as I walked beside Hana who was cheerfully talking with Youhei. Until now, I can't describe what I'm feeling. It's like there's this 5-pound rock that's been placed upon my chest. What's worse is that whenever I see Hana hugging or kissing Youhei, it's like the rock has just been thrown at me. 

Anyway, the soccer game was played near Hana's house. I admit I was slightly amused after watching it. It was a lot like basketball, except that you use your feet and not your hands. The main objective is still to shoot the ball through the rather big goal. I still don't get how these men can't shoot the ball! Of course, there was the … um… goalie, but the net's still larger, right? Arrgh! I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this game. 

Youhei was good. Hana wasn't kidding when she said that he's the super-star of soccer. He shot 5 balls out of the 7 that his team did. While he was playing, I took the opportunity and asked Hana if Youhei was her boyfriend. She smiled mysteriously at me at first, but thankfully, she answered, "No." When I asked why they acted like such, she said, "Youhei's been my best friend since kindergarten. We're already like a married couple, even though he already has a girlfriend. The kissing/hugging thing, that's just normal for the two of us. We've been doing that since we could recognized each other's face. Besides, Youhei has a girlfriend." She pointed to a girl sitting four rows behind us and continued, "We've decided a long time ago that if ever we get girlfriends/boyfriends, that girl or boy would just have to deal with it and try not to be jealous. It's already a part of our life and we're not about to do anything about it just for a mate."

Right then and there, I decided that I would try not to be jealous of Youhei. What's ironic is that until now, I don't know what drove me to make that decision. 

~*~*~

Youhei's POV

After the game, my teammates, my girlfriend, Eena, and I went to Papa John's Pizza to celebrate. Hanamichi didn't come with us. Kaede had offered to bring her home, so when she smiled at me, I knew. I knew I would be getting a phone call right about…3…2…1…  
RING!!!

… now… 

"Hello?" I answered the phoned, "Youhei speaking."   
"Youhei!" Her voice rang in my ears, "You'll never guess what happened!"  
"Hey Mich," I chuckled. 'Mich,' is my nickname for Hanamichi. When we were nine, I got so fed up with people calling her Hana, so I nicknamed her Mich. I'm the only one whose allowed to call her that though. "So what happened? Super rookie asked you out?"  
She squealed and told me when Kaede asked her if _I _was her boyfriend. I laughed at that. Hana is good-looking, I admit, but she's too close to me to be her boyfriend. We would have considered it incest if it were up to her and I. Nevertheless, many people still think we're a couple and maybe that's because of the kissing/hugging part. But that's normal for us, we'll be doing it till our dying days… 

"Then after you and your team went off," She continued, "Instead of going directly to my house, I taught him some moves in soccer!"  
"You did?" I asked, I can't imagine the Kitsune playing soccer, "Was he good at it?"  
"Eena's even better at it!" She laughed, "And you know how bad she is at it!"  
Ooooh… I feel sorry for Kaede. Eena maybe my girlfriend, but there's no denying the fact that she sucks at soccer! She can't kick a ball without tripping on one of her shoes! 

"He looked so … cute, Youhei!" Mich squealed again. Even from my house, I could see her batting her eyes excitedly. "The wind was blowing against his face and his hair was flying everywhere!"   
"Hmmm…" I teased, "The way mine does when I play. Does that mean I'm cute, too?" 

"Shut up!" Mich jokingly said, "You know you're always cute to me. How could you not? But anyway, I don't think he noticed it, but he was smiling the whole time we were playing. I wish I could have gotten it on film!"   
I laughed at how she could go on about how cute I am to her and then go straight back to how in love she feels for the basketball super-rookie. "Tsk… tsk… was there anyone else there to prove it?" I asked. 

"No," Mich proudly said, "I'm the only one who saw it!"  
"What?" I answered, "Then there's no proof that the Kaede, Ice King of Shohoku, smiled? Shame!"  
Mich laughed and then suddenly turned quiet, "Do you think he likes me, Youhei? I think I do like him."  
I grinned and said, "You think?"  
"Youhei!" Mich said, "I'm serious here!"  
I laughed again, "Yeah Mich. He likes you."   
"Yes!" I heard her cheer. 

A few more minutes of chitchat, then we hung up. Kaede take care of Mich or I will personally see to it that the Gundam (sp?) break him off to pieces. That's what happened to Rico, Mich's last boyfriend who dumped her for a call girl. No one ever hurts my baby girl and gets away with it. 

AN:// So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Youhei too close to Hanamichi or something? Tell me what you think. 

P.S. This is the longest chapter yet! Anyone notice that?


	9. Happy Valentines

"D'aho," Kaede muttered as Hana passed by, quickly waving a 'hello.' 

Unfortunately, Hanamich heard him. She turned back to him and started bawling, "Teme Kitsune! How many times have I told you that I'm not stupid? At least I pass my Algebra with flying colors unlike you!" 

It was only 6:53, seven minutes to go before classes start. Many students were still in the hallway chatting with friends and making jokes. When Hanamichi started screaming, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the redhead weirdly. She was shouting louder than normal. 

"… And I know I can speak perfect English since I studied in the US for…" Hanamichi continued; she wanted to prove that she was not an idiot. She finished about two minutes later, out of breath. 

She was still panting when Kaede raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You done?"  
She nodded slightly, before Kaede put a finger under her chin. He guided it up so that she was looking at him. He smiled. And pressed his lips against Hanamichi's. 

"WooooHooooo…!" A guy from the back corner started cheering. Soon, everyone in the area was doing the same. Shouts of 'Way to go, King Ice!" and "… And once again it has been proven that ICE can be melted by FIRE!" and several others…. Some girls though were slouching and crying, namely the RUKAWA BRIGADE, jealous of Sakuragi Hanamichi who had definitely gotten Kaede's heart. 

The Papyrus, the newspaper club, was on a high. They were taking pictures of the couple from all sides and writing in their notebooks phrases such as, "… the first time that the Ice King smiled," or "… what a great chemistry these two basketball stars can do, especially as a couple."  


~*~*~*~

Kaede is kissing her. 

__

Kaede is kissing her. 

Kaede is kissing _her. _

That was all that Hanamichi's mind could think of as she melted in his arms. Shocked, and most certainly surprised, it took her a full three seconds before she started to kiss him, too. 

Parting lips, it was to her amazement, that he was still smiling. A real smile. Sure, she's seen him smile before; she's probably the only one who has ever seen him do that before. But this smile was different. Why? Because she knew, somehow, that this was his way that he was proud to say that he liked her. And that made her like him more. 

"Hana," Kaede started, "Yesterday, when you were teaching me to play soccer?"  
"Mmm?" Hanamichi was still lost in the kitsune's eyes.   
"I felt warmth in my heart, as if I was… _alive_." Kaede continued, "I'm not sure what this feeling is, Hana, but if this feeling is what people call… love… would you mind if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Hana shook her head, "Nope. Not at all, Kaede."  
Kaede let go of Hanamichi, and let her sit down on a nearby chair. He covered his face with his two hands, nervous of the people watching him, then quickly dragged it down in prayer-like manner. "Sakuragi Hanamichi?"  
Hanamichi smiled and answered, "Yes?"  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"   
A mysterious smile, then a nod. And a silent whisper of 'yes,' was Kaede's answer.   
With nothing more to say, and a love-filled heart that was clearly shown in his eyes, Kaede grabbed Hanamichi into a very tight, but lovable embrace. "Happy Valentines, Hana."  
"You don't have to greet me a happy Valentines," Hana answered, "It's already wonderful." This time around, it was her who started the kiss… 

AN:// Happy Valentines Day, everyone! Kaede's POV of how he got the courage to ask Hanamichi out will be on the next chapter, so don't go thinking I'm making it too fast, ok?   
So tell me, good or bad?  



End file.
